No soy quien tu crees
by AmorRudo
Summary: Sinbad tenía apenas 14 años, era un simple estudiante de secundaria; eso Alibaba, su tutor, lo entendía. Aun así, ¿por qué era tan diferente del resto de los de su edad? Y lo peor de todo, ¡¿por qué pensaba tanto en él! ¡Él era un adulto, por dios! ¿Pero qué pasaba si tenía la sola oportunidad de tenerlo? Era una condenada prueba de fuego. AU. SINALI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Parejas principales: **Sinbad x Alibaba (SinAli)

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. Lemon.

* * *

**I**

La explicación había sido larga, detallada y hasta poco menos con manzanitas para simplificar la situación; pero aun así, parecía que necesitaría más que eso para lograr que Sinbad le prestara la atención debida y comprendiera lo que le estaba tratando de explicar. El ejercicio era simple, el más básico de todos, sin embargo, nadie le había dicho que sería fácil, y ese era el reto que había decidido tomar.

—El sonido es una onda que se propaga por el aire, esta tiene un largo. Por ende, si quieres saber su longitud, ¿cuál es la fórmula que debes usar? —preguntó Alibaba por enésima vez.

Pero Sinbad sólo pareció tener la vista instalada en algún otro horizonte, mirando las hojas delante de él, perdido en sus pensamientos o en algún otro mundo imaginario, quién sabe. Eso sólo provocó que Alibaba soltara un suspiro, inspirara con paciencia y volviera a empezar; no sin antes saber qué era lo que le ocurría.

—Sinbad, ¿cómo planeas pasar el curso si no me prestas atención?

—¿Qué? —le contestó el otro, todavía sin entender nada.

—¿Hay algo que no entiendas?

El muchacho, de apenas unos quince años, se quedó mirando las hojas, confundido y sin saber qué contestar.

—Ehm... Bueno —Seguía sin entender nada. Dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa, ya desahuciado y comenzando a creer que era un inútil—. Me irá terrible, ¿cierto?

—Si sigues así de distraído, es muy probable —sentenció, inclinándose hacia adelante y acomodándose en su asiento. Esto tomaría tiempo—. ¿Hay algo que no estés entendiendo o que te preocupa que no te puedes concentrar?

—No importa si estudio o no, esa profesora siempre me reprueba. Creo que tiene algo contra mí. Todo sería más fácil si tu fueras mi profesor, Alibaba —le sonrió.

—No te pueden reprobar por cualquier cosa, Sinbad —Soltó una risilla—. Si estudiaras, ni siquiera estarías en esta situación —le entregó un lápiz—. Intenta hacer algún ejercicio basado en lo que te acabo de explicar, algo que sea.

—¿No podríamos descansar un rato? Siento que hace días que estamos estudiando.

—Hace apenas diez minutos que comenzamos la clase...

—Suficiente para un descenso —le miró suplicante—. Por favor, ¿sí?

El otro suspiró pensativo.

—Está bien, cinco minutos —dijo rendido.

—Pero en cinco minutos no alcanzo ni a bostezar —reprochó.

—O cinco minutos, o seguimos.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres beber algo? —lo invitó; después de todo, Alibaba se había dado el tiempo de ir a su casa a enseñarle.

—Un vaso de agua estará bien —sonrió.

Sinbad se levantó de su silla y se fue hasta la cocina para servir el agua.

—Oye, ¿a ti cómo te va en la universidad? ¿Sigues estudiando egipcio antiguo? —le dijo desde la cocina. Consideraba que las fórmulas y cosas de sus libros no eran más que jeroglíficos.

—Jeje, sí, me va bien —rio con gracia por el comentario—. Son Ciencias Físicas —corrigió—, por el momento voy muy bien y ya pasaré a cuarto año. Si supieras que lo que estamos viendo ahora no es ni un cuarto de lo que es esta materia en realidad...

—Créeme que no quiero saberlo —Regresó con el agua—. No creo que vaya a estudiar nada de esto, no es para mí.

—Lamentablemente hay muchas cosas en esta vida que no nos gustará, pero yo estoy seguro que eres bastante inteligente para entender esta materia —le sonrió, recibiendo el vaso y dándole las gracias.

—Creo que preferiría ocuparme de otras cosas, como dominar al mundo, tú sabes —bromeó—. Sería más divertido si enseñaras tú en mi escuela. ¿No te gustaría? —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado nuevamente.

—No es algo que pueda todavía. Además, no me parece nada divertido que no me presten atención mientras explico —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Mmm, lo siento... —Se rascó atrás de la cabeza, avergonzado—. ¿Realmente ya pasaste a cuarto año? Eres increíble, Alibaba.

Sinbad curvó sus labios ampliamente, como una de las expresiones más bellas que jamás haya visto y Alibaba se preguntaba internamente cómo un simple adolescente podía tener una sonrisa tan encantadora y sin igual.

—No será la gran cosa hasta que pueda terminarla y sacar el titulo —señaló, sonriendo algo apenado—. Lo que ahora necesito es que te esfuerces.

—Prometo que por ti siempre me esforzaré.

El otro le miró, casi encandilado.

—Quizás debieses hacerlo más por ti —optó por mejor beber un poco de agua.

—Por mí y por ti. Cuando tú estás conmigo, todo parece ser más fácil. Aunque no entienda para qué me pueda servir en el futuro saber la velocidad del sonido, si tú me lo explicas yo siempre te escucharé —sonrió con entusiasmo y se encogió de hombros—. Quizá divague a veces, pero sí te escucho, que no lo entienda es otra cosa.

—No exageres —se rio mientras peleaba internamente para no dejarse llevar por sus lindas palabras—. No soy una linda chica a la cual cortejar, pero gracias. Aunque yo lo que realmente necesito ahora es que entiendas.

—No, no eres una chica. Las chicas son lindas, pero es más divertido estar contigo. Aunque si fueras una chica serías la más bonita.

¿Qué?

—Eh, ¿qué me estás queriendo decir? —Rio—. Bueno, ya basta de charlas. Concentrémonos. Vamos a esforzarnos para entender esta materia, ¿sí?

Trató de evadir ese comentario, pero no le funcionó.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, Alibaba? —preguntó con una singular seriedad e ignoró sus palabras sobre la materia.

El desconcierto rondó la mente del otro por unos instantes.

—Sinbad, no bromees. Necesito que te concentres ahora. Después tendrás tiempo de ir a divertirte con lindas chicas.

—Pero no estoy bromeando. Además ya he tenido varias novias. ¿Tú tienes novia?

—Sinbad, es en serio. Basta —le miró con seriedad—. No he venido aquí a hablar sobre mi vida, sino que a enseñarte.

—Sólo es por un rato, me gusta mucho poder hablar contigo —se encogió un poco en su asiento y bajó la cabeza, apenado y triste—. Lo siento... Soy un pésimo alumno.

Alibaba suspiró pesadamente.

—Mira, te propongo un rato. Si te concentras ahora y logras entender al menos esta sesión, me quedaré un poco más para que conversemos un poco, ¿te parece?

—¿De verdad? —los ojos le brillaron, todo entusiasmado.

—De verdad —le sonrió.

—Bien. Veamos, esto era... —No perdió más tiempo. Agarró enseguida su libro para repasar. Leyó un poco lo que estaban estudiando y trató de hacer un ejercicio en sus hojas, imitando el ejemplo puesto en el libro—. ¿Es así?

El joven tutor se sorprendió con la rapidez que Sinbad comprendió el ejercicio.

—Bien, sí. Así es, pero veamos si con los siguientes ejercicios lo logras conseguir.

—Este es medio raro —Hizo una mueca, señalando las fórmulas, concentrado mientras miraba su ejercicio, como si de esa forma fuera a resolverse solo. Pasó una mano por su cabello mientras mordisqueaba la punta del lápiz—. ¿Me repites para qué me servirá esto en mi vida?

—Para haber aprobado este curso con honor y no terminar como un idiota que no dio nada de sí mismo para pasar. Tú no eres un fracasado, ¿verdad? —dijo, y le explicó rápidamente el ejercicio, paso por paso.

Sinbad dio un largo suspiro. Apenas comenzaban y ya se sentía agotado. Este tipo de ciencias eran tan complicadas, pero daría lo mejor de él. Ninguna materia lo iba a vencer. Siguió escuchando las explicaciones de Alibaba, preguntando y escribiendo en sus hojas para luego mostrarle.

—¿Qué tal me salieron estos?

El otro chequeó sus ejercicios, no estaba nada mal.

—Vas aprendiendo bastante bien —sonrió orgulloso—. Te felicito. Sigue así. Si continúas de esta manera, ten por seguro que lo lograrás —Miró la hora de su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de finalizar—. Bien, por hoy terminamos. Muy buen trabajo, Sinbad. Estoy realmente asombrado por lo que conseguiste.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya terminamos? ¿Cuándo pasó tanto tiempo?

—El suficiente. Supongo que cuando estás muy plasmado en algo el tiempo pasa volando. Eso es bueno, significa que realmente estuviste prestando atención a cada cosa —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Realmente te felicito.

—Bueno, en algún momento tenía que hacerlo —Rio un poco mientras posaba sus ojos en Alibaba y sonreía con sinceridad—. Gracias, por venir a ayudarme.

—Está bien, gracias a ti por el esfuerzo. El trabajo fue tuyo finalmente al tratar de aprender —le correspondió el gesto y sonrió—. Bien, lo prometido es deuda. ¿Todavía tienes ganas de hablar? Aunque has de estar exhausto.

—Para nada, siempre es divertido estar contigo, aunque hables de cosas extrañas sobre física.

—¿Me estás diciendo extraño? —dijo riendo por su comentario.

—Claro, pero eso te hace interesante, creo que yo también lo soy un poco —Ladeó la cabeza mientras reía, pero en ese instante miró que dentro de poco el sol se ocultaría. ¿Realmente era tan tarde? El estudio sí que se le había pasado rápido—. Realmente no tienes por qué quedarte si no quieres, seguro estás ocupado con la universidad y esas cosas.

—Está bien. Faltar a mi palabra es la peor cosa que puedo hacer, te lo prometí. Además, no es tan malo. Estoy bastante relajado ahora, por un rato que me despeje y luego podré regresar al trabajo. Y no lo digas tanto por mí, dilo por ti. Estudiar cansa bastante y mañana entras temprano, ¿no?

—No me subestimes, soy bastante resistente —A pesar de sus palabras, pronto se le escapó un pequeño bostezo y no pudo evitar estirarse—. ¿Podemos sentarnos en el sillón? Tanto tiempo en esta silla me está matando.

—Como tú quieras —le dijo, guardando las cosas dentro de su bolso. También se le escapó un bostezo al ver a Sinbad hacer lo mismo, a lo que el otro le miró—. No es nada, sólo me pegaste tu bostezo —soltó una risilla.

—Es contagioso —dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y exhalaba un suspiro—. Alibaba, ¿tú trabajas?

—Sí —indicó, sentándose a su lado—. Pero sólo los fines de semana, necesito tiempo para hacer las prácticas y los deberes. Deberías aprovechar muy bien la escuela, Sinbad. Una vez entras a la universidad, ya no tienes vida durante una buena temporada —rio.

—Suena muy duro. Me siento mal por hacerte perder el tiempo aquí conmigo —rio nerviosamente. Aunque le gustaba estar con Alibaba, admitía que a veces no era el mejor alumno al que le podían enseñar.

—No te sientas así, estudio pedagogía. Enseñar es algo que debo hacer, tarde o temprano. Además, me sirve de mucho hacer esto. Yo también aprendo mucho mientras te enseño, no eres el único —curvó sus labios con sinceridad—. Eres un buen alumno, Sinbad. Sé que puedes hacer grandes cosas si te lo propones. Eres empeñoso e inteligente.

—Sí, gracias. Tú también eres un gran profesor —En ese momento sonrió con una alegría por esas palabras, pero su gesto cambió cuando recordó algo—. Al final no me dijiste si tenías novia.

—Ah, es cierto —señaló un poco apenado, sobándose la nuca—. Bueno, la verdad es que no, creo que en realidad no he tenido tiempo para eso.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Nunca tuviste una chica linda que te gustara? —Se colocó las manos atrás de la cabeza y se cruzó de piernas, dispuesto a escuchar.

—Sí, la he tenido. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo —sonrió con nostalgia, como si recordara buenos tiempos—. Muchas cosas llegan a su fin, y mi relación con ella no fue la excepción.

—Seguro era una señorita muy bonita... ¿Y ahora no tienes a nadie que te interese?

—Como ya te dije, no he tenido tiempo para eso —suspiró—. Podría decirse que hasta la universidad se hace pasar por mi novia mientras tanto. No me deja en paz ni un segundo —se rio—. Tú dijiste que habías tenido muchas novias, me sorprende bastante ya que yo a tu edad ni siquiera me preocupaba de eso.

—Se nota que la universidad debe ser estresante —Realmente no quería imaginárselo. Sinbad sonrió un poco y se quedó pensando un instante en las palabras de Alibaba—. Hay muchas mujeres hermosas en el mundo, es difícil ignorarlas. Aunque las chicas de mi edad tampoco están muy interesadas en esto, así que últimamente tengo el gusto por las mujeres mayores.

Alibaba se quedó pensativo, mirando a Sinbad. Le sorprendía el hecho que sonara tan en serio con sus palabras.

—¿Interesadas en qué precisamente? ¿En las relaciones? Creo que los tiempos han cambiado un poco, me parece.

—Tú ya eres mayor, Alibaba, entenderás mejor esto. Pero es complicado tener relaciones y vivir en la ciudad. La gente aquí es algo más desconfiada, además es difícil encontrar un lugar para... ya sabes.

El otro le miró desconcertado unos instantes y de pronto su rostro se cubrió de un tinte rojo al pensar en lo que se refería.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un lugar para encontrar qué?! Digo, digo... ¡¿Qué?!

Sinbad no pudo evitar largar una carcajada ante esa reacción.

—Ya sabes para qué. Antes yo vivía en un pueblo, ahí con un terreno baldío alcanzaba, pero aquí es más complicado. Hay que pagar un lugar y ser mayor de edad, o conseguir hacerlo en tu casa cuando no hay nadie. ¿No te parece?

Se quedó inmóvil, como si el alma se le saliera por la boca.

—S-Sinbad, ¿acaso tú ya lo has hecho? —No, era demasiado repentino e increíble para él.

—¿Mmm? —Ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja, confundido por esa pregunta y la cara de Alibaba—. Sí, ¿pero por qué lo dices así?

—¿Así? ¿Así cómo? Es decir, uh, yo... Uh, bueno... Vaya, es sólo que me sorprendió —La verdad no le sorprendía del todo, simplemente se sentía un poco tonto al pensar que ni en sus relaciones pasadas había alcanzado hacerlo si quiera una vez.

—No entiendo por qué, no es algo malo. Creo que la gente aquí en la ciudad le da mucha importancia a eso, pero creo que es algo más natural.

—La verdad no lo decía por eso. Mientras sepas lo que haces y seas cuidadoso, todo estará bien. —rio nerviosamente.

—Claro, pero ya te digo que las chicas de mi edad no están interesadas aún. Las personas mayores están un poco más familiarizados con esto y así es más fácil —Se quedó pensativo—. Por cierto, no mentí antes cuando dije que serías una chica muy bonita. ¿No serías mi novia?

—Sé que tal vez te atraigan las personas mayores, Sinbad, pero no soy una chica —sonrió confundido por la pregunta.

—¿Pero y si lo fueras?

—¿Si yo fuera una chica? —Pestañeó un par de veces, confundido—. Uh, ¿qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Acaso saldrías conmigo si yo fuera una?

—Realmente no es importante eso, ¿pero saldrías conmigo? —Se levantó un poco de su asiento, para mirar a Alibaba más de cerca y que éste viera que su pregunta era seria.

—Oye, oye, Sinbad, estás llevando está broma demasiado lejos —indicó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer; el rostro de Sinbad era demasiado serio.

—Yo no estoy bromeando —aclaró sin quitar sus ojos de Alibaba y, sin darse cuenta, se acercó un poco más—. ¿No quieres?

—¿Qué no quiero? Sólo no entiendo por qué me lo preguntas... —señaló, viendo el rostro de Sinbad demasiado cerca pero sin alejarse. En ese momento decidió probar una cosa—. Y si te dijera que sí, ¿qué harías?

—Creo que ponerme feliz —sonrió con la mitad de su boca y entrecerró un poco los ojos—, y... quizá algo más.

—Pero no soy una chica, Sinbad —negó con la cabeza, algo extrañado—. ¿Y qué te llevó a pensar en mí como una?

—Bueno... —Se quedó pensando un par de instantes—. Sé que no eres una chica, pero a veces tienes gestos de una. Lindos ojos y hasta labios que parecen de mujer. Atractivo. Por eso creo que serías una linda chica —No hubo ni un ápice de duda en sus palabras, sólo sinceridad y una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Quedó impactado ante sus palabras—. ¡¿Estás diciendo que parezco una chica?!

—Jaja, tranquilo. Lo siento, lo siento —Colocó sus manos delante de él, en señal de rendición, pero sin poder evitar reír por esa reacción—. Sólo dije que eres atractivo y que serías una linda chica, si lo fueras.

—Me pregunto qué pensaría tu novia si te oyera decir estas cosas a un chico… —dijo con cierta gracia.

—Yo no tengo novia, a menos que tú quieras serlo.

—No soy una chica, soy hombre, Sinbad —le repitió—. No creo que sería muy agradable tenerme como "novia" tampoco.

—Eres agradable y supongo que lo serás de cualquier forma —Afiló un poco más su mirada—. ¿No quieres porque soy más pequeño?

—¿Qué? No se trata de eso —se sonrojó, preguntándose en qué momento la conversación se tornó tan extraña—. Eso es un tema aparte. ¿Acaso serias capaz de salir con un chico? ¿Yo?

—Ya te dije que eso no es realmente importante. Las mujeres y los hombres son muy bellos. ¿Tú no serías capaz?

—Apuesto cambiarías de opinión si te atrevieras. ¿O acaso ya has estado con un chico?

—Jeje, tampoco he hecho tantas cosas, pero no te niego que hay muchas aún que deseo hacer. No me da miedo explorar, ¿a ti sí?

—Entonces quizá yo sólo sea algún producto de ideal para experimentar. No estoy para jugar con niños, Sinbad, no sirvo para eso —dijo seriamente—. Eres muy joven todavía a pesar de todo —Se cruzó de brazos, pensativo y un tanto avergonzado, con una idea rondándole en la cabeza—. Pero quizá haya algo que podamos probar para ayudarte con tu curiosidad juvenil. Sólo si tú estás dispuesto.

—¿Eh? ¿Probar? ¿Cómo?

—Con un beso. —Se acercó a él, desafiante, y le miró fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que quieres besarme? —Juntó sus cejas, algo confundido, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de entusiasmo—. Creí que dijiste que no jugabas con niños.

—Es cierto. Pero supongamos ahora que yo también lo soy ahora, y que sólo te voy a mostrar algo que tú quieres explorar porque no te da miedo.

—Mmm, está bien... —Al decir esto se acercó un poco más a Alibaba, hasta quedar a medio palmo de distancia y sonreír con cierta picardía—. Si a ti no te da miedo.

Y en realidad por dentro sólo se quería matar al atreverse a hacer algo tan estúpido como ponerse a pedirle cosas a un muchacho de secundaria, pero no había vuelta atrás. Respiró con calma y sopló aire contra la boca de Sinbad, acercándose un poco más.

—O si tú no te arrepientes —dijo, mirando sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida; para después cerrar los ojos y besarlo.

No había creído que Alibaba aceptase, pero cuando éste apoyó los labios contra los suyos, la sorpresa lo dejó estático. Fue como estar besando los pétalos de una flor, suave y delicado. No se había equivocado en pensar en Alibaba como una chica, sus labios se sentían como los de una y hasta besaba como una. Sinbad no pudo evitar sonreír mientras movía sus propios labios con lentitud sobre aquellos otros, queriendo adentrarse un poco más en ese experimento. El otro le siguió el ritmo, lento y pausado. La boca de Sinbad era suave y tenue, y también bastante experimentada. Era sorprendente cómo ese joven muchacho sabía hacer tan bien las cosas. La sentía demasiado atrayente, tan singular; habría querido seguir, pero pensaba era demasiado. Detuvo el beso lentamente y se separó de él con delicadeza.

Ese alejamiento repentino llamó la atención de Sinbad y quedó algo confundido. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Era sólo un beso —dijo—. ¿No te gustó?

—Claro y podría seguir —Posó los ojos en los labios de Alibaba y luego lo volvió a mirar, sin dejar de sonreírle con atrevimiento—. ¿Y a ti te gustó?

—No besas mal para ser un niño —dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Tú tampoco lo haces mal, ¿besas muchos niños?

—Muy gracioso —rio—. Pero tú besas muchas mayores, es un hecho.

—¿Quieres otro? —susurró contra los labios de Alibaba.

—Creo que eres un niño muy atrevido y curioso. —No se alejó de él, se mantuvo quiero mirándolo a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

—Oye, tú eres el adulto responsable aquí, seduciendo a su alumno. Creo que soy yo quien debería quejarse. —Sus palabras casi salieron riendo. Sinbad rozó sus labios con los de Alibaba y los besó una vez más, de una forma tan suave que los simples segundos comenzaron a dejar de correr.

Ese beso lo tomó desprevenido.

—Sinbad, fue suficiente. Tenemos que parar —sugirió en medio del beso, que cada vez comenzaba a crecer.

—¿Pero por qué? Creí que te agradaba.

—Es porque esto se está saliendo de control —dijo, empujándolo inútilmente de su lado, pero sin soltar el beso.

—Ey —dijo para llamar la atención de Alibaba y separó un poco su cara para mirarlo, pegando sus frentes. Sonrió, para inspirarle confianza y llevó una mano a la cara del otro—. No te preocupes. A veces perder el control no es tan malo. Sólo relájate y deja que pase.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿La has perdido varias veces, no? Pero no es algo tan simple para mí —aclaró, su tono de voz sonaba nervioso.

—No tantas. Yo me siento en total control ahora —Pasó los dedos por el rostro de Alibaba y se impresionó al sentir que era muy suave, incluso en eso tenía cierto toque especial—. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? No pasa nada malo.

Alibaba apretó los puños, tenso y confundido. Era demasiado para él. Él siendo un adulto y el otro un simple muchacho, pero no podía negar que se había sentido bien y eso lo hacía sentirse más culpable. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse más. Tomó la cabeza de Sinbad desde la nuca y lo atrajo hasta él, presionando su boca contra la del otro, sintiendo la textura se sus labios nuevamente.

El momento inesperado lo confundió y en su mente aún no cabía la idea de que Alibaba lo estuviera besando con tal ímpetu. La emoción y el calor que venía experimentando hace rato sólo aumentó. Ya el beso había comenzado a ser más intenso y eso le fascinó, sintiendo como sus lenguas parecían pelear una con la otra. Era una situación tan peculiar y emocionante que casi le provocaba reír en ese beso. Alibaba siempre era amable, pero serio y racional, que ahora estuviera accediendo a esto era demasiado increíble a sus ojos, pero le encantaba. A pesar de que, muy en el fondo, era consciente de que tal vez no debería estar besándose con su tutor, no le interesaba. Eso quería. Quizá fuera la rebeldía adolescente, las hormonas o la emoción del momento, lo que fuera, no se sentía capaz de detenerse. Sinbad estaba actuando por instinto y sus movimientos sólo eran para poder obtener más de esa satisfacción. Subió una pierna al sillón para poder obtener más altura y, sujetando la cara de Alibaba con sus manos, fue tirándose encima de éste con una lentitud casi nula. No sabía si estaba cometiendo un error o no, sólo buscaba obtener más de eso tan singular que Alibaba tenía.

La situación que experimentaba también era indebidamente emocionante para Alibaba, incluso le confundía la razón por la cual lo hacía. No podía resistirse a la tentación de saborear los labios de ese chico a pesar de que fuese un joven y menor de edad. Tal vez eso era lo que le hacía tomar esas acciones precipitadas, no podía evitarlas. Continuó con el beso, sabiendo que en algún punto debía parar. Era consciente de los movimientos osados pero sigilosos de Sinbad. En ese momento realmente se sintió como una chica, y encima dejándose llevar por las curiosidades hormonales y adolescentes de un simple niño. Su mano sujeta en la nuca acarició los cabellos rebeldes de Sinbad y la otra lo atrajo más hacia sí, buscando mucho más de su cercanía. Realmente sentía no ser capaz de detenerse, pero aún era consciente de que lo haría. La boca de Sinbad era malditamente magnética y exquisita, sentía sería devorado por ella inevitablemente.

Sinbad ni se dio cuenta cómo, pero Alibaba estaba siguiendo sus movimientos. Parecía un momento demasiado irreal. Sentía a la perfección como el otro le abrazaba con fuerza y las cosquillas que le hacía en el pelo eran muy agradables. Qué interesante era este lado que desconocía de Alibaba. Se fijó que habían acabado recostados contra ese sillón, y Sinbad se dio un momento para separarse levemente del otro. Con la respiración agitada, lo miró con deseo y con un hambre quizá no propia de su edad. ¿Estaba mal sentirse así? No sabía, pero tampoco le interesaba. Llevó sus labios al cuello de Alibaba, con una increíble ansia de degustarlo.

El sólo roce de esa boca casi lo hizo desfallecer. Si era honesto consigo mismo, era la primera vez que experimentaba esta clase de sensaciones, sobre todo con un chico y hasta incluso de casi ocho años menor que él. Era una ironía, ni siquiera en sus relaciones anteriores había llegado tan lejos. Cada caricia en su piel era incontrolable y gratificante, pero sabía que debía detenerse. Eso no estaba para nada bien. Apoyo sus manos contra el pecho de Sinbad, intentando detenerlo.

—Sinbad, esto es demasiado arriesgado, paremos ahora —sugirió con las palabras casi ahogadas y respiración agitada. Era un momento de mucha sensibilidad y tenía que mantener lo poco y nada de cordura que le restaba.

—Tranquilo, Alibaba —Sonrió ampliamente, tratando de recuperar el aire que se le escapaba por la emoción. Tenía muchos deseos de seguir y presentía que Alibaba también—. No va a pasar nada malo, confía en mí.

—No eres tú el que debería estar diciendo eso —contradijo, estrujándole la ropa con sus manos-. Esto es ir muy lejos, yo no debería estar haciendo esto.

—Alguien tiene que decir esto, ¿no? —rio levemente, pasó la mano por el rostro y el cabello de Alibaba, dándole un par de caricias suaves—. No hay nada de malo con sentirse bien, ¿no te sientes bien conmigo?

—Sí, pero no debemos hacer esto —insistió, haciendo a un lado a Sinbad y sentándose nuevamente en el sofá con una mano apoyada en la frente—. No más allá...

Aquel evidente rechazo lo dejó desconcertado, además de la visible consternación de Alibaba.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres un niño, Sinbad. Esto es como abusar de ti. No puedo, no debo… —Las manos y piernas le temblaban, tomaba bocanadas de aire para calmarse, sabiendo que todo esto era su culpa al no saber controlarse.

—Yo soy el que insistió, así que no creo que sea un abuso —Guardó silencio un momento, sin estar seguro de cómo llevar adelante la situación. Aun así, no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Alibaba—. ¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea un niño? Soy más que sólo eso.

—No, no lo eres. Crees que sí, pero no. Esto está mal —Suspiró pesadamente—. Muy mal...

—No, no lo está —En un impulso, tomó la mano de Alibaba entre las suyas y trató de expresarse con total sinceridad—. Por favor, intenta ver más allá de mi edad o de la moral, sólo intenta verme a mí. Soy una persona, igual que tú, y los dos quisimos esto. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Alibaba miró a Sinbad con inseguridad y remordimiento, pero aun así, recibió su mano. Creía estar a punto de llorar, pero no permitiría mostrarse tan débil frente a él. Por alguna razón que desconocía, se había dejado llevar por él. ¿Qué podría haber sido? Por un momento creyó que no se trataba de un adolescente, sino que, alguien con una madurez mental mayor, quizá más que el de sí mismo. Haber terminado viendo a un chico con esos ojos era algo impropio de él, algo que no comprendía del todo. ¿Por qué siquiera le propuso besarlo? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Impulso? No, algo más allá de eso. No lo sabía, tampoco lo entendía; sólo sintió ganas de probarlo, de querer saber si la persona con la que estaba realmente era un niño. Un joven adolescente. No podía creer lo que había hecho, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Al menos había tenido el control de la situación y no traspasó los límites. Sino, ahí habría un serio problema; haber sido inducido irresponsablemente por los caprichos de un chico, y quizá por su expresión, su voz, sus ojos, su aura radiante y llena de energía que en ese momento significaba plena etapa de su juventud. Alibaba tampoco era tan viejo, apenas era un adulto, pero aun así la diferencia de edad era significativa. Se levantó del sillón, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Tal vez no haya nada muy malo por el momento, pero después sí lo será. Mi posición es otra, Sinbad, yo no soy un adolescente. Soy un adulto —Cerró sus ojos y oprimió sus puños.

—¿Adulto? —repitió con las cejas arqueadas. Aún no entendía por qué Alibaba se empeñaba en poner esa brecha entre ambos. Había querido que eso pasara, sino no lo hubiera besado ni tampoco dejado llevar de esa manera. No podía entenderlo. Tal vez porque era un niño y era muy ingenuo para entender bien estas cosas, Alibaba estaba en lo cierto. Sin embargo, no lo aceptaba. Él podía ser joven, sí; pero también sabía lo que quería y, en ese instante, lo que menos deseaba era que Alibaba se fuera. Se levantó junto al otro y lo miró frente a frente—. ¿Y eso qué tiene? ¿Qué te hace diferente a mí? ¿Que vayas a la universidad, trabajes o algo así? Sí, puede que tengas todo eso, pero en este caso creo que estamos igual. Cuando uno tiene sentimientos, no importa si tienes 50 años o 14, siempre se sienten de la misma forma. ¿O me vas a decir que tú no sentiste nada besándome?

—Lo que nos hace diferentes, es tan evidente que hasta tú mismo lo dijiste, nuestra edad —bramó—. ¿Crees que esto es tan normal? ¿Por qué crees que existen leyes? Sentir o no sentir no es algo que sea válido en nuestra situación. Yo puedo sentir lo que sea, sí, y tú también; pero eso es lo malo. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso pensarías que estará bien si el día de mañana me tiro a un bebé? ¿Está bien? ¿Es lo correcto? Crees que estás en la posición de contradecirme, pero no lo estás. Esto es el colmo, Sinbad —En algún momento, su voz comenzó a flaquear, oyéndose terriblemente quebradiza; y no pudo contener su angustia—. ¿Crees que es malditamente normal que yo sienta un deseo hacia un niño? ¿Que piense en él como otra cosa y no como un simple adolescente? —Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco—. ¡No! ¡No es normal! ¡Y lo que acabo de hacer es aprovecharme de una simple confusión y curiosidad adolescente! ¡Eso acabo de hacer! —Tomó un largo respiro y abatido, continuó—. Tal vez no lo entiendas, y no tendrías que entenderlo tampoco, pero esto es tan jodidamente complicado y hasta tortuoso, estar día tras día luchando contra mis pensamientos de mierda de que esto es algo que no debería pasar.

Aquellas palabras lo habían dejado estático, incapaz de decir algo en ese instante. Aunque pareciera increíble, Alibaba lo había dejado sin palabras. Trató de procesar rápido toda esa información mientras intentaba controlar el corazón, el cual parecía querer escapársele del cuerpo.

—¿Día... tras día?

—Mierda... hablé de más —Se dijo a sí mismo, palmeándose la frente, nervioso, sin saber qué responder.

—¿Acaso tú...? —¿Él qué? No fue capaz de completar su propia oración, aunque sabía a la perfección qué quería decir, sólo que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para que la palabra saliera de sus labios.

—Es retorcido, es estúpido, es demasiado raro que ni yo mismo me lo creo. Pero yo... —Tampoco era capaz de completar la frase, no se sentía hábil para hacerlo. Si lo hacía, era como aceptar el hecho de que así era. No quería admitirlo.

—No, no digas eso. Lo... Lo siento. No sabía que te sentías esto o pensarás así. Me siento como un tonto por haberte molestado —Con cuidado, se acercó un poco más a Alibaba y puso una mano en el hombro de éste—. Pero no digas que es retorcido o raro, porque no lo es

—Basta, Sinbad, no necesito que lo lamentes ni nada por el estilo, me hace sentir peor. Esto es por mi culpa. —Le retiró su mano y fue en busca de sus cosas—. Creo que ya fue suficiente, ya debería regresar a casa.

—No, por favor —Se acercó nuevamente a él y tomar sus manos para intentar detenerlo—. No te vayas todavía. Quédate un rato más conmigo.

—Sinbad, no, en serio, no. Si me quedo más rato aquí, no sé qué es lo que pueda hacer... —intentó alejarse y soltarlo.

—Lo que sea, pero nada malo, nada que venga de ti puede ser malo —Se negó a dejarlo ir, menos ahora que necesitaban terminar esa conversación. Lo miró con ojos suplicantes, sintiéndose ahora sí como un niño, temeroso de separarse de esa persona tan especial—. Por favor, quédate, Alibaba.

—Sinbad, no, basta... — Apretó los puños y corrió la mirada, no podía seguir viéndolo, sentía que se volvería loco.

Sinbad se acercó despacio y con cuidado corrió el rostro de Alibaba para que lo mirase. La diferencia de altura se notaba más, pero no era tan prominente como para que no llegase a su cara y susurrar unas palabras contra sus labios.

—Quédate conmigo...

Al oír esa frase, su corazón se ahogó de una emoción desconcertante y el aire quedó atorado en su boca por unos instantes. Pareció increíble cómo esas palabras sugerentes de pronto rebotaron como una ley en sus oídos. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. Y sin resistirse un segundo más, atrapó los labios del otro con fervor, invadiendo cada rincón de su boca hasta querer quedarse sin aire. Las manos no se quedaron atrás cuando lo atrajo hacia sí y avanzó junto a él hacia el sofá. No, su mente y moral ya estaban demasiado lejos de su cabeza; era sorprendente la manera en que el deseo lo embaucó en cuestión de instantes y no le dejó otra escapatoria más que seguir dándole cuerda a sus instintos, a esos deseos ocultos que jamás pensó liberaría. ¿Cómo podría resistirse? Había terminado siendo solamente una bomba de tiempo, la cual simplemente estalló al más ínfimo soplido de ese muchacho.

Habían vuelto al mismo cuadro que antes. El poder que tenían en ese momento uno sobre el otro era demasiado voraz. Cayeron en ese sillón nuevamente, pero ahora sus besos y movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos y desesperados. Era como si estuvieran intentando liberar una gran cantidad de energía, deseos e impulsos comprimidos. Mordió los labios de Alibaba con una visible sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy feliz, demasiado. Tener a Alibaba con él, besándolo y dejándose llevar de esa forma lo hacía sentir muy bien. El otro dejó atrás sus pensamientos dudosos, tratando de olvidarlo por unos momentos. Sí, estaba terriblemente mal la posición en la que se encontraba, pero no importaba demasiado, al menos en ese momento. Se sentía muy bien, tanto, que llegaba asustarle lo poderoso que eran esos labios que seguían atrayéndolo sin dejarle escapatoria. No podía alejarse, por más que lo intentase, le resultaba imposible. ¿Cómo una simple boca era capaz de arrebatarle hasta el último ápice de razón que tenía? No, eso era algo nuevo. Nunca había sentido tanta excitación, ansiedad y desesperación como en ese instante. Abría paso a su boca para buscar más de Sinbad con todo incluido, era perfecto, candente e inevitable. Todos esos sentimientos que había estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo eran liberados como si nada. No supo en qué momento había comenzado a ver a ese muchacho de otra forma, su mirada era diferente a la que tenían los demás. Algo lo incitaba a querer poseer algo de él, como una magia poderosa, un algo que le decía que él no era como el resto de las personas; un imán extraño, misterioso. No era un simple niño, sus pensamientos eran demasiado maduros para su edad, y quizá eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención. ¿Quién a los quince años pensaría como lo hacía Sinbad? Más parecía un viejo en el cuerpo de un niño que otra cosa, y eso era algo increíble. Lo besó con más ganas, más intensidad... Sí... No... No sabía qué podría hacer, cuál sería el siguiente paso, pero no se detenía. Estaba atrapado en sus labios.

Una vez más, se veía a sí mismo ante ese momento, besando y disfrutando de esa persona tan especial para él. Porque sí, Alibaba era alguien importante en su vida. Quizás el otro pensaba que sus actos eran por intentar probar algo nuevo o lujuria adolescente, pero no era así. Admitía que probablemente tuviera un poco de lujuria, sí; pero con Alibaba se sentía diferente. Esto no era un simple arrebato de su juventud. No, a él le gustaba Alibaba y por eso era que seguía ahí, sin querer separarse de él. Probar algo nuevo, lujuria adolescente, amor, todo junto. Posiblemente sí. Sinbad se separó de los labios del otro y fue a caer en su cuello nuevamente, queriendo volver probar esa piel. Apretó la camisa de Alibaba entre sus dedos, preguntándose si el resto de su piel se sentiría así de suave.

Por su parte, Alibaba nuevamente se vio sumergido bajo esa sensación placentera. Eso no era bueno, pero la boca de Sinbad era irresistible, como sentir una pluma cálida hacerle cosquillas en la piel, y su cuerpo se estremeció ante ese tacto. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, pero eso le avergonzó a tal punto de llegar a taparse la boca, parecía una virgen que cualquier otra cosa. Aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Por más que estuviera a punto de desbordar por aquel deseo que lo atacaba, Sinbad tuvo un momento para pensar. Colocó su cara frente a frente a la de Alibaba, sólo mirándolo, tan cerca que sus narices se chocaban. Paseó sus dedos por los botones de la tela de aquella prenda, sin dejar de mirar a Alibaba ni por un momento. Era como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para continuar. Quizá no debería estar haciendo esto, Alibaba no había estado de acuerdo y, por más se habían dicho cosas bastante peculiares, posiblemente no contemplaba la idea de seguir adelante.

Alibaba comprendió muy bien ese gesto, claro que sí. No necesitaba ser adivino para saberlo. Dudó, realmente dudó en lo que hacía. Pero estaba tan caliente que no podía pensar las cosas con claridad, era como si su deseo le pidiera a gritos que continuara, aunque por el otro lado se retorciera de la culpa. Se mordió el labio inferior, luchando contra la razón y el placer que lo atormentaba. Sentía el cálido aliento agitado de Sinbad acariciarle la boca, más el sudor de la frente que se apoyaba en la suya; todo era tan confuso y a la vez perfecto que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Quién era realmente el adulto aquí? Hasta que algo sorpresivamente recordó. La hora. Miró la hora del reloj en la pared y un pánico rotundo lo invadió, no pudo creerlo. Era demasiado tarde y los padres de Sinbad quizá ya estarían por llegar. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando con querer ceder? Tenía muchas ganas, claro que sí, pero quizá no era el tiempo ni el momento indicado. Tomó el rostro de Sinbad con ambas manos y le depositó un cálido y suave beso, para después levantarse de inmediato.

—Ahora no —dijo, tomando su abrigo, todavía con su respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Intentó calmarse lo más que pudo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¡Espera! —espetó tratando de recuperarse de ese momento. Alibaba prácticamente se lo había quitado de encima y ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Sinbad se sentía tan confundido que ni siquiera notó cuando lo alcanzó en la puerta, antes de que saliera. Se colocó delante de él, no pensaba dejarlo ir aún. No, claro que no—. ¿Piensas dejarme así, nada más? ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

—Detente de una buena vez, Sinbad. No voy a darte en el gusto ahora, es arriesgado y tus padres ya están por regresar. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado? Esto está mal, te lo he dicho ya. —Se tapó la boca, muy preocupado, sin poder creer que en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—No, detente tú. Para de decir que esto está mal, no es así, porque si estuviera mal significaría yo también lo estoy —Por un momento, sintió que su respiración se le cortaba. La adrenalina del momento le estaba haciendo decir las palabras enredadas, más la presión de haber recordado a su familia. Sin embargo, todavía tenía como quince minutos antes de que su madre regresara, y eso era tiempo suficiente para él. Con la cabeza caliente y alborotada aún por el momento, dijo las primeras palabras que se le cruzaron por la cabeza—. ¡Me gustas!

Abrió los ojos, consternado y abatido. No supo cómo interpretar esas palabras. ¿Qué sabía un simple adolescente acerca de gustar?

—Claro que no —negó algo molesto—. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Esto es un simple encantamiento tuyo hormonal, no es real, cómo puede serlo, eres sólo un chico —casi rio por eso, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Sinbad, sintió como si no hubiese alguna duda de lo que acababa de decir—. Esto es una locura… ¿cómo diablos llegamos a esto? —Se sobó los parpados, extenuado. Habían pasado tantas cosas que quedó completamente agotado por la situación. Por un lado, sintió una extraña felicidad oír esas palabras, pero no sabía cuánta credibilidad habría en ellas al haber salido de un adolescente.

—Sí, tienes razón, soy un chico, pero eso no me hace menos consciente de mis decisiones y mis palabras —Casi sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera subido a la cabeza y ahora no dejara de latirle hasta explotar. Creyó no ser capaz de ordenar sus ideas para expresarlas, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo—. Contigo es diferente. Todo parece más fácil, más divertido, me gusta eso. La forma en la que el tiempo pasa volando cuando me das todas esas lecciones, porque... cuando estoy contigo todo el tiempo del mundo parece insuficiente. Lo siento, sé que sólo me ves como un niño, pero, como te dije antes, intenta ver más allá de eso. Soy una persona y también puedo sentir, a pesar de mi juventud.

No sabía cómo responder, ni en qué creer, ni qué pensar en ese instante. Pero al ver esa enorme seguridad puesta en esa cara, se dio el tiempo de creerle. Tal vez sus sentimientos no sean más que producto de una confusión, alguna clase de admiración por un ente mayor, una curiosidad reprimida o cualquier cosa; sólo tenía la certeza de que Sinbad tenía una atracción fuerte hacia él, y quizá eso era todo lo que importaba por el momento. Muy a pesar de todo, seguía pensando que no estaba bien relacionarse de esa forma con ese chico, o al menos, tener esa clase de contacto con él siendo su tan temprana edad. No se permitiría aprovecharse de esos sentimientos, que sabía que podían ser ciertos, pero no para mancillarlos o pasarlos a llevar. Tendría mucho que pensar y qué conversar con ese chiquillo.

Apoyó una mano en el hombro del otro y se calmó.

—Te creeré —le dijo y le besó en los labios. Seguían siendo tan deliciosos y singulares como la primera vez que los probó—. Pero tendremos que esperar un poco más para esto.

Esas palabras lo colmaron de una alegría increíble y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había sido impulsivo, diciendo y haciendo cosas que quizá no eran apropiadas, pero estaba muy feliz de que Alibaba lo haya "aceptado". No estaba seguro de en qué habían quedado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era algo bueno. Sinbad volvió a acercar su cara para besarlo y, por más que supiera que tenían que detenerse, aún no sentía deseos de hacerlo. Abrazó su cuerpo al de Alibaba mientras le devoraba los labios una vez más en ese día. No sabía qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora, pero eso le parecía algo importante para pensar en aquel momento.

* * *

El capítulo que sigue ya está listo, por lo que será prontamente publicado.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja principal: **Sinbad x Alibaba (SinAli)

**Advertencia:** Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**II**

Como muchos otros, había sido un día horriblemente estresante y atareado. Apenas había salido de sus últimos tres trabajos que tuvo que entregar, más otros dos proyectos de práctica e investigación en esa misma semana, para tener que volver a retomar ese ciclo interminable de estudio con sus exámenes y trabajos que tendría que hacer en unos días más. Estaba seguro que en las próximas tres noches no dormiría casi nada. Anhelaba tanto poder tener, aunque sea un solo fin de semana libre, pero sabía que eso sería prácticamente imposible. Aún estaba a medio semestre de terminar, y todavía faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. Se estaba sumergiendo poco a poco en una montaña de quehaceres que poco menos no lo dejaban respirar. De todas maneras, nadie le dijo que la pedagogía sería una carrera fácil, por lo que daría todo de sí por aprobar el curso, no se rendiría.

Alibaba suspiró como si se le fuese a acabar todo el aire que tenía, recién eran casi las dos de la tarde y parecía que ya no le quedarían más energías para mantenerse despierto durante el resto del día. Estaba tan exhausto que sentía se desmayaría en los escalones de la universidad. Sacudió su cabeza, se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara un poco y despertar de su estado zombi. Se sentía fatal. Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Por un lado, por todo el embrollo de cosas que acarreaba los asuntos de su universidad, y por el otro, por algo tan infantil como lo fue la declaración de Sinbad hacía unas cuantas noches atrás. Desde esa vez, no había parado de pensar en ello en ningún momento; eso también podía explicar la falta de sueño y el estrés que sentía. Se miró en el espejo y las bolsas bajo sus ojos lo hacían ver demacrado, era increíble cómo un simple niño había logrado hacerlo sentir así, nervioso y preocupado.

Salió de la universidad, dispuesto a regresar a casa, darse una buena ducha y descansar un poco de todo ese malestar que sentía; más le resultó imposible cuando vio una persona que no esperaba ver justo en frente de la entrada al recinto. Sus ojos se le abrieron como platos y se quedó inmóvil en su sitio.

¿Pero qué…?

Alibaba permaneció estático, aun meditando si lo que veía no era un producto de su cansancio y el reciente tumulto de emociones que sufría. Tampoco estaba tan loco para alucinar, pero no lo descartaba. Sin embargo, supo que no era ninguna alucinación cuando lo vio acercarse. ¿Qué hacía Sinbad ahí?

Por su parte, el niño se quedó mirando la cara perpleja de Alibaba mientras lo saludaba con una mano. Ese gesto no le dio tan buena espina. Tal vez había sido un error aparecerse ahí, pero él simplemente había actuado. Prácticamente hacía una semana que Alibaba había "escapado" de él y eso no le agradaba. Todavía tenían algunas cosas que hablar y no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Cuando llegó junto al otro muchacho, éste aún lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí. Posiblemente no debió haber ido, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

—Hola~ —saludó como para hacer volver a Alibaba de su trance. ¿Tan raro se le hacía verlo? Si ya lo conocía muy bien.

El otro se rascó los párpados con ojeras y todo para saber si lo que veía era real. Sí, para su desgracia lo era. Justo en el día en que peor estaba, tenía que aparecerse ese muchacho por sus lares. ¿De verdad la vida era tan cruel que no lo dejaba un día en paz? Tal vez sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, todavía creyendo que lo que veía era quizá una ilusión o lo que fuera. Todo mal.

—Vine a verte un rato —contestó aun sonriéndole—. ¿No estás feliz de verme?

—No es eso —contestó, soltando un bostezo. Los ojos le lagrimeaban del cansancio—. Sólo no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Cómo supiste mi horario de salida?

—Adiviné en realidad —Observó el visible cansancio de Alibaba y ahí se reiteró que tal vez esta no había sido una buena idea. Quizá había tenido un día duro y no tenía ganas de estar lidiando con él—. ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

—¿Qué? —Vio el rostro un tanto entristecido del otro al escucharlo—. No, nada de eso —Tampoco quería ser descortés con él cuando se había dado el tiempo de ir a buscarlo a la universidad. Se dio unas pequeñas cachetadas en el rostro para poder despertar y así no parecer un penoso muerto viviente—. Me sorprendí que vinieras, eso fue todo —Sonrió.

En ese instante, ambos se quedaron sin palabras y guardaron silencio, sin estar seguros de cómo continuar con la conversación. De todas formas, no podían quedarse ahí en la puerta de la universidad por siempre, pero antes de que alguno de los dos fuera capaz de decir algo más alguien se acercó a ellos.

—¡Alibaba! —lo saludó un muchacho.

—¡¿Aladdin?! —espetó Alibaba sintiendo cómo los nervios le subían al ver a su amigo. Vio que el chico se acercaba a él diciendo algo, pero al instante se calló y fijó su vista en Sinbad.

—¿Eh? Hola —saludó Aladdin al niño—. ¿Quién es tu amigo, Alibaba?

Esa pregunta hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal. ¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía tan ansioso? Quizá por lo inesperada de la situación.

—Soy Sinbad —se apresuró a decir el niño—. Soy su nov…

No pudo terminar la oración porque Alibaba le tapó la boca mientras reía nerviosamente. Supuso qué iba a decir y no permitiría que creara tal confusión en ese instante.

—Él es uno de mis alumnos —dijo Alibaba mientras Sinbad decía algunas palabras inentendibles a través de su mano—. Vino a preguntarme unas cosas. Mejor nos vamos, ¡adiós Aladdin!

Salió corriendo llevando a cuestas a Sinbad, mientras que Aladdin los miraba totalmente desconcertado y sin entender qué había sido todo eso. Sólo atinó a saludarlo con la mano, sin poder borrar su expresión confundida.

—¿Qué le pasa al idiota de su amigo? —dijo una voz atrás de él y se encontró que era Judal quien le hablaba.

—No tengo idea —confesó y ambos miraron cómo Alibaba se marchaba con aquel niño.

—El envidioso se tenía que conseguir su propio chibi, pero nunca será mejor que el mío.

Aladdin se quedó mirando a Judal con una mueca aún más extraña. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo? Quizá los exámenes continuos ya les estaban quemando el cerebro.

Siguieron corriendo, hasta que ambos llegaron a una distancia lo suficientemente lejos de la universidad. Se ubicaron en un parque, por una ruta bastante compleja a un montón de cuadras más adentro y alejados de la calle principal. Alibaba era cauteloso y realmente no quería ser atrapado por algún estudiante de la universidad, más que nada porque no quería ser interrumpido por alguien y mucho menos a alguien a quien conociera.

Respiró agitado, tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió de tanto correr. No supo de dónde había sacado tanta energía para salir arrancando, pero no le importó. El sueño había pasado, ahora estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. No era como si todo esto le resultase malo, tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con esto.

—Bien —Tomó más bocanadas de aire para poder hablar, sintió por un momento que se le fue la vida—, creo que aquí estaremos bien.

—Créeme que no hacía falta todo eso —dijo refiriéndose a la corrida y escapada tan repentina. Aún tenía la respiración agitada después de que Alibaba lo arrastrara hasta ese lugar. No entendía por qué se hacían tanto problema. Qué importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

—Lo… siento —se disculpó, recobrando el aire poco a poco—. Sólo dame un respiro, ¿sí? Estoy la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en ese maldito edificio y lo que menos quería era estar ahí —El lugar era tranquilo y silencioso. Los árboles crujían con el viento y el sol de la tarde se hacía notar por entre las nubes. Alibaba tiró su bolso en el pasto y se sentó para descansar—. Cuando me siento colapsado, a veces vengo aquí a relajarme y recuperar energías… —suspiró.

—¿Ah, sí? Es bonito —mencionó mirando alrededor. Ciertamente era un parque muy interesante, grande y con varios árboles. Se veía como un lugar para relajarse. Una vez más, el silencio los inundó, ¿ahora cómo harían para romper el hielo? Sinbad nunca creyó que la situación con Alibaba pudiera transformarse en algo complicado—. ¿Sabes? Al final me fue bien en ese examen para el que me ayudaste.

—¿De verdad? —dijo, impresionado—. ¿Qué nota obtuviste?

—Me saqué un ocho, aunque quizá podría haber sacado más, pero estuve algo distraído. Aunque no me quejó de la nota que me tocó —explicó y miró a Alibaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Todo fue gracias a que me enseñaste.

Aquella sonrisa deslumbrante hizo que las mejillas se le sonrojaran. ¿Pero qué clase de magia negra usaba ese chiquillo para hacerlo sentir así? Alibaba rápidamente corrió la mirada y la asentó hacia abajo, intentando disimular su vergüenza.

—Eso fue porque eres hábil y te esforzaste en aprender —dijo, jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

—Pero nunca me perdiste la fe —Al instante, Sinbad notó ese cambio brusco en Alibaba y le llamó la atención. Con curiosidad en el rostro, se acercó un poco más a él—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Mierda, se dijo internamente Alibaba. Se llamó a la calma, intentando contenerse. La cercanía de Sinbad lo ponía nervioso y su mundo de cabeza. Apretó sus puños y dientes, mirando hacia otra dirección que no fuera la cara radiante del otro.

—Sinbad, ¿sólo viniste para decirme eso? —preguntó, sabiendo que no.

—Tenía ganas de verte —contestó con sinceridad—. ¿Tú no?

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió—. ¿Sólo eso?

—Bueno, no, eso sólo no —dijo Sinbad sin estar seguro de cómo comenzar—. Es que no hemos hablado desde que te fuiste el otro día y tú saliste corriendo prácticamente.

Dejó salir un suspiro de su boca, ya se había acostumbrado al modo de ser directo de Sinbad. Él estaba seguro que buscaba respuestas, algo, ¿pero qué era lo que podía decirle en esta situación? No tenía idea de qué decirle cuándo ni él mismo sabía qué demonios sucedía. ¿Por dónde debía comenzar? Se rascó la cabeza intentando tener alguna idea de qué decir, pero nada le venía a la cabeza.

—¿Y qué quieres saber? —Fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Mmm… —Sinbad se rascó la cara y se tomó un momento para pensar. Había varias cosas que tenía ganas de decir, y también era complicado para él decidirse por dónde empezar—. ¿Qué tal si me hablas un poco más sobre eso que dijiste que pensabas "día tras día"?

Enmudeció por unos instantes. ¿Día tras día? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿De dónde…?

Ah, creyó recordarlo. Se quiso golpear la cabeza contra la banca que estaba a unos metros más allá de ellos, pero se contuvo. Tragó nerviosamente. Sí, sabía de qué hablaba. Maldición, ¿por qué habló tanto aquella vez? Pero no podía deshacerse de lo que dijo; tal vez Sinbad merecía una explicación, después de todo, había sido muy poco claro con él.

Al poco tiempo de conocerlo y comenzar a hacerle clases, notó una sensación diferente con él. No lo entendió del todo, pero luego de este suceso, finalmente llegó a una conclusión. Tenía un claro afecto por ese muchacho, pero uno mucho más profundo y que rayaba los límites de lo normal. Un sentimiento que lo agobiaba por el sólo hecho de tenerlos. Botó aire para calmarse, esta sería una charla demasiado complicada.

—Creí habértelo explicado bien —se defendió—. El simple hecho de pensar que lo que sentía no estaba bien, hacía que día tras día me negara rotundamente a ello. A no cometer el error de involucrarme sentimentalmente con un niño.

—¿Estás involucrado sentimentalmente conmigo? —repitió aquellas palabras, más para sí mismo. Era algo complicado de asimilar, tanto que aún no lo creía del todo. Sinbad se impresionaba demasiado al encontrarse con esta nueva situación, y que Alibaba se abriera con él confesándole estas cosas—. ¿O sea que me quieres?

—¿Crees que me hubiese atrevido a besarte si no hubiese sido así? —dijo apenas aceptando sus palabras, no era fácil para él. Se tiró los cabellos, decepcionado de sí mismo.

—¿Pero por qué dices que es un error? —cuestionó serio—. Querer a una persona no es un error. Yo te quiero mucho, Alibaba.

Esa última frase casi le arrancó el corazón, ¿cómo era capaz de expresarse tan abiertamente ese niño como si nada?

—Esto no es un juego, Sinbad —bramó—. Dudo mucho que mis sentimientos por ti sean los mismos que los tuyos. Tú sólo estás confundido.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —Los ojos de Sinbad se afilaron junto con su cuestionamiento. No iba a dejar que Alibaba lo siguiera subestimando por su edad. Quizá fuera joven, pero sabía a la perfección qué quería y no estaba confundido en lo absoluto.

—¿La diferencia entre estar confundido y querer a un niño para algo más? Eso es algo obvio. Pero me pregunto cuál será peor —Esto era tan inaceptable para él, que apretaba sus puños—. Simplemente no puedo quererte de esta forma.

—Creo que el confundido aquí eres tú —espetó Sinbad sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Por más que se llevaran un marguen de edad, él no se sentía en desventaja. Incluso ahí, sentado en el pasto junto Alibaba hablando de sentimientos y moral, Sinbad creía firmemente en sus opiniones—. Yo estoy seguro de qué siento y te lo dije, no tengo ninguna confusión. Tú eres el confundido porque sólo te fijas en mi edad, sintiéndote indeciso por querer a alguien menor. De verdad te lo digo, mira más allá y concéntrate, algo debo tener para haberte gustado de esta forma.

En ese minuto Alibaba se sintió en una seria desventaja. Sinbad tenía razón en algo, que por algún motivo se fijó en él para verlo como algo más, y no sólo un simple adolescente. ¿Qué podría haber sido? ¿Su personalidad? ¿Su carácter? ¿Su forma de pensar y percibir las cosas? No lo sabía. Quizá su gusto radicaba por algún patrón en específico, por ejemplo, las personas menores. En sus otras relaciones le había pasado. Todas las personas con las que estuvo siempre fueron un par de años menor que él. Pero si ese fuese el caso, ¿qué podría decir respecto a la forma de ser de Sinbad? A su edad se veía bastante maduro y experimentado, quizá mucho más que él. Sin embargo, la brecha de edad seguía siendo grande y tampoco lo conocía lo suficiente como para concluir que Sinbad realmente era así. Aunque vamos, no todos siempre actúan como adultos. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, por lo menos la gran mayoría de la gente seguía teniendo su lado infantil, por así decirlo. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que finalmente lo detenía a querer algo más con Sinbad?

Tal vez el sentimiento de culpa, por querer a alguien mucho menor que él. En teoría, todo se reducía a eso. Moral, leyes y conductas sociales, aceptación… ¿Qué demonios? Muchas veces llegó a pensar que estaba realmente enfermo por sentir cosas así por un adolescente, o peor aún, llegar a pensar cosas que no debía. No, no, era demasiado para su pobre mente. Se sentía realmente acorralado, entre ceder a sus impulsos, a sus sentimientos, y enfrentar su temor.

¿Qué temor? ¿El temor a seguir pensando que llegaría a abusar de un niño? Probablemente eso era. Muchas veces había estudiado que los adolescentes creen saber muchas cosas y tener la razón cuando en verdad ellos no tienen idea de nada. Pero por algún extraño motivo, Sinbad no calzaba en esa clasificación. Las situaciones con las que él lidiaba, la calma con las que las enfrentaba, las palabras que él elegía al hablar o lo que pensaba respecto a algo, estaba fuera de lo que un adolescente normal diría.

Ver más allá.

Más allá de su apariencia y su edad. ¿Qué había? Algo parecido a un hombre adulto. Se le quedó mirando un momento. Quizá estar confundido no era lo que realmente sentía, sino que, no era capaz de aceptar que Sinbad, a pesar de su edad, tenía una mente de un adulto. ¿Pero cómo podía estar completamente seguro de eso?

—Sinbad —le llamó, mirándolo con absoluta seriedad—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? O mejor dicho, ¿qué es lo que buscas con esto?

—Qué busco… —susurró Sinbad, pensativo mientras mantenía su vista fija en ningún lado en particular—. Que no te alejes de mí.

Aquella frase la había dicho más para sí mismo que para Alibaba. Sabía a la perfección que el otro era una persona muy ocupada, quien tenía muchas obligaciones, y por eso mismo no buscaba atarlo a nada en particular. Sin embargo, Sinbad quería estar con Alibaba, como siempre había estado. Le gustaba mucho tenerlo en su vida, como profesor, como amigo, como una persona que quería increíblemente. No pedía nada más, sólo que no se alejara.

—Yo te quiero, Alibaba —reiteró clavando los ojos en los del otro—. Si no quieres que sigamos hablando de esto está bien, pero no te alejes de mí. Entiendo que puedas pensar que soy sólo un niño y aún me falta muchas cosas por aprender para hablar sobre "querer a alguien", pero yo ahora te aseguro que te quiero. Y no me digas que es malo querer a alguien, porque ¿cómo puede ser malo algo que te hace sentir tan bien?

—No has respondido mi pregunta —reiteró Alibaba—. Si no quieres que me aleje, sé claro con lo que estás buscando de mí justo ahora. Yo sí sé lo que quiero, pero que decida hacerlo o no es otra cosa.

—Quiero que estés conmigo —No hubo la más mínima duda en sus palabras, las cuales salieron claramente de su boca. Si Alibaba la aceptaba o no, dependían de él, ya Sinbad se había jugado.

La respuesta todavía no era clara. Un "no te alejes de mí" junto a otro "quédate conmigo" eran prácticamente sinónimos. Pero no tenía planeado forzar a Sinbad con más respuestas. Había otra manera de saberlo, una más arriesgada.

—Estar contigo… —susurró—. ¿Contigo así cómo? —lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin despegar la vista de él—. ¿Cómo amigos? ¿Cómo profesor? ¿O…? —Se acercó a él en un pestañeo, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos; ahogándose en esa mirada dorada de sus ojos, esos bellos ojos radiantes que lo hacían perderse en ese océano infinito que significaba su juventud. Sus miradas estaban muy cerca, tanto, que rozaban sus labios. Alibaba se tomó un segundo para contemplar esa expresión inexplicable en el rostro de Sinbad, y sonrió para sus adentros. Lo besó, sin dudar un segundo más, lo hizo. Disfrutó de ese sabor único de sus labios, esa cercanía que tanto lo volvía loco. Sí, esa sensación que sólo Sinbad podía provocarle.

Un beso tan frágil y bastante anhelado por ambos. Disfrutó sin lugar a dudas de ese beso. Sinbad sintió cómo nuevamente aquella emoción tan cálida se apoderaba de él, tan fulgurante y maravillosa. Algo que había descubierto con los besos de Alibaba. Incluso sentir las manos tibias del otro sobre su rostro era una experiencia única, que hacía que se le erizara la piel. Sinbad llevó una de sus propias manos y la colocó sobre la de Alibaba, quien aún le sostenía la cara. A penas se separaron un segundo para poder verse y Sinbad se deslumbró viendo cómo brillaban los ojos de Alibaba. Sí que lo quería de verdad y se le notaba bastante. No pudo evitar sonreír feliz, se sentía terriblemente contento.

—De todas las formas quiero que estés conmigo —le dijo, arqueando sus cejas y sonriendo con la mitad de su boca.

—Ya veo —le sonrió de vuelta—. Esta decisión ha de ser irresponsable e inconsciente, pero yo también quiero estar contigo —le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos, suavemente, recorriendo esa piel tersa y suave; mientras su otra mano, sentía el calor de la del otro.

Dejó escapar una leve risa y Sinbad atrapó nuevamente los labios de Alibaba con los suyos. Estaba demasiado contento. Por más que el otro aún no estuviese tan seguro, había decidido arriesgarse a algo más. Realmente Sinbad era joven, bastante, y todavía le faltaba aprender muchísimas cosas, no podía asegurar qué pasaría en el futuro, pero en este momento de lo único que no dudaba era de que quería inmensamente a Alibaba.

—Nos quedaremos así, a ver qué sucede más adelante. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —dijo, depositándole otro beso y acariciando su cabello—. No te forzaré a nada, si tú quieres estar conmigo, lo permitiré. Pero si en algún momento te retractas, debes decírmelo. Yo soy el responsable de esta situación, por cualquier cosa que suceda, ¿está bien?

—Tranquilo —contestó—. Los dos somos responsables, ya veremos qué hacer. Ahora… ¿significa que eres mi novia?

—Si te portas bien y dejas de tratarme como una mujer, puede que sí —rio.

—Si tú dejas de tratarme como un niño.

—Entonces trato hecho —lo besó.

La alegría que experimentó Sinbad en ese momento fue inconmensurable. Se besaron una vez, luego otra y ya no lo pudo resistir más. Literalmente, se tiró encima de Alibaba abrazándolo y aún mantenido esa unión entre sus labios. La sensación del pasto debajo de ellos, la calidez de su cuerpo chocando con el otro y el silencio que parecía formarse mientras no dejaban de besarse. El momento pareció casi mágico e irreal. Más allá de lo que pudieran pensar, de la moral o los valores sociales, ellos estaban dejándose llevar por ese momento tan maravilloso que los atrapaba cada vez más.

—Hey, hey… Tranquilo —murmuró Alibaba entre besos—. No… vayas tan… rápido.

Sinbad podía ser un muy joven todavía, pero también tenía instintos y cuando los ponía en marcha, su forma de actuar era totalmente distinta. No sabía qué es lo que haría con él a partir de ahora, en esta clase de situaciones e intentando frenarlo, sólo esperaba que las cosas marcharan bien en el futuro, sí es que lo tenían.

—Jeje, lo siento —se disculpó separándose levemente de él—. Me dejo llevar.

Elevó un poco su cuerpo del de Alibaba y lo miró sin poder evitar sonreír. Era complicado no ceder a sus impulsos y las ganas de querer besarlo aún más. Alibaba era una persona mucho más grande a lo que él estaba acostumbrado y no lo conocía bien de esta forma, tendría que ser muy paciente y aprender para poder seguir adelante con esto.

—Está bien —le sonrió, sujetándole el mentón con sus dedos para observarlo con más esmero y luego de ello, volvió a besarlo.

Quizá dejarse llevar un poco más no estaría tan mal…

* * *

He aquí la segunda parte. Sentimos mucho la demora. Hay una tercera parte, pero tardará algo de tiempo en publicarse.

Esperamos que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Saludos.


End file.
